A Weird Crave for Veggies
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot. Sakura is pregnant and she can't resist trying what she believes are 'nutritious juices for her baby'. What's that? Why, vegetable juices! And to Sasuke, nothing could be more terrible than watching her drink such.


**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Naruto. I am not Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Go sue someone else.**

* * *

**A Weird Crave for Veggies**  
Sasuke X Sakura  
_By: Gensomaden-Saiyuki_

* * *

_Dedication:_

_This is the request fic of my good friend and avid supporter, Nhix. I hope you're reading this, and I hope you'll like it. This is my first attempt at a request fic._

* * *

It has been months since they were married, and 24-year old Uchiha Sakura was again trying her luck on different vegetable juices, of which, was somehow as surreal as those seen in reality shows – that's what her husband, Uchiha Sasuke thought.

Ever since she knew she was four months pregnant, she couldn't resist trying some of those so-called 'nutritious fluids for your baby'. She had tried juicing up almost everything from broccoli to sweet potatoes. And every time her husband would watch her drink the juices, he would squint, and he would try his best not to stop Sakura from drinking the concoction. Honestly, he couldn't stomach what she was drinking. Some vegetables are meant to be good as food, but could you swallow it when it turns into a drink? Who would want to see someone drinking broccoli juice? Isn't that disgusting?

But today, Sakura had asked of Sasuke to buy her some carrots and tomatoes from the market – so she could turn those into juices, too. This day will be a little bit easier for Sasuke because it won't be one of those 'horror flicks' for him. Carrot juice and tomato juice are existent in this world, not to mention, acceptable.

And tomatoes are his favorite, too! So he guessed that while he will be slicing the tomatoes, he might munch on some.

"I'm home." Sasuke said, as he entered their house built in the Uchiha Compound of Konoha. Yes, Sasuke and Sakura had a new house built in the Uchiha Compound. They would not want to live where Sasuke used to live so as to give honor to his parents, who were killed there.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kuuun!" came the sing-song welcome of Sakura. It seems like she's in the kitchen.

Sasuke headed for the kitchen and saw her eating strawberry ice cream while reading a book. And the book… you guessed it! It was about juicing vegetables. What an odd book for her to read, in Sasuke's say.

Sakura stood up from her seat and took the plastic bag containing the carrots and the tomatoes from Sasuke. She washed the vegetables while Sasuke sat and turned the pages of the book she was reading.

All vegetables from A to Z are present in this book! And they will all end up into juices instead of scrumptious salads, or beautiful garnishes!

When Sakura started peeling the carrots, Sasuke stood up and began slicing the tomatoes, so that the tomatoes won't look as gross as the other vegetables that had suffered the wrath of a weapon called the 'food processor.'

Sasuke then thought of trying to put Sakura into a 'much suitable habit', wherein she would eat the vegetables rather than drink them. Sakura doesn't have any sore tooth anyway, so why won't she eat what's meant to be eaten?

Okay, here it goes.

"Sakura, they say carrots are much more nutritious when eaten raw." Sasuke told his wife, while he was slicing the tomatoes.

"Really?" Sakura blinked.

"Yeah."

Sakura, using the peeler, took a strip of the carrot. She then placed it in her mouth and chewed it.

"They say carrots are good for pregnant women. It provides good nutrition for both the mother and the child." Sasuke turned around to look at Sakura, when he found her looking blankly at nowhere.

"Sakura?" he called.

Sakura regained her senses and sprinted immediately to the refrigerator and took out a glass of water and drank from it.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know how that tasted, but I didn't like it." Sakura complained.

He shrugged his shoulders and returned to what he was doing. Sakura stood by him to continue peeling carrots.

Sakura noticed Sasuke ate a slice of tomato.

"Just why do you love tomatoes so much, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked and took a slice of tomato and said, "Try some."

Sakura took the slice from him and munched on it. And after she swallowed it, she was on her way running to the bathroom, and Sasuke heard Sakura vomiting. Quickly, he ran to the bathroom and checked on her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly to his pregnant wife.

"Nothing… Just the-" Sakura made the I'm-about-to-vomit sound, and she tried to stop herself from vomiting.

"If you want to puke, then you don't have to stop it." Sasuke told her.

"Hey! But I just ate almost a pint of strawberry ice cream! Strawberry ice cream is my favorite! I'm not just going to throw it all up, you know! I'm gonna spare some for the baby!" Sakura's mood swing coursed, "Sheesh! I enjoyed eating that ice cream! I'm not going to expel it out that easily, ha!"

Okay, to Sasuke, that was a **weird** reason.

"Uhm, you know Sakura." Sasuke sighed, "About you drinking vegetable juices… Maybe it's not that bad at all."

Sakura blinked, "Eh? But I thought you hated it when I would drink those?"

"Well," Sasuke reasoned, "compared to when you ate just a slice of carrot and a slice of tomato. You ate a slice of carrot and your mind drifted off to nowhere. Then you ate a slice of tomato and you threw up the strawberry ice cream you just ate. And then your mood swing is taking effect almost immediately. Maybe… those vegetable juices are your tranquilizers."

"So you're saying that I'm wild that's why I need tranquilizers?!?!?!" Sakura half-yelled.

Damn, mood swings are deadly!

"Sakura, were you listening? That's not what I meant." Sasuke reasoned.

"Implied but not stated!"

"No! What I meant was- Oh what the hell!" Sasuke retorted, "Let's just go back to the kitchen!"

"Why?" she asked.

"To make your vegetable juice!" Sasuke answered, "Damn it, now I'm on a mood swing, too?!"

Sakura let out a giggle and yelled back at him, "Let's face it, Sasuke-kun. I'm contagious."

Sasuke smirked and turned around, saying: "Yeah, that's why I loved you."

And at that, Sakura blushed as red as a tomato.

"Sasuke-kun, maybe you just need to drink some vegetable juice as well. You act more pregnant than I do."

"Why say so?" Sasuke replied.

"I contaminated you with a mood swing." Uchiha Sakura sheepishly told Uchiha Sasuke, "And as you said, those vegetable juices are just like tranquilizers."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ This story was based on the requester's experience when she ate a raw carrot and a raw tomato, of which she ate after she ate ice cream. And yes, she threw up the ice cream, too. And held back some of it, with the same reason as Sakura's here in the story. ) Peace out, Nhix!**

**Anyway, this is my first time to grant a request story. Although I'm not saying that I'll always be open for requests, since my work is piled up both in school and in fanfiction. But I am welcome for requests, but I'll only grant certain requests when I'm not busy, okay? Alright.**

**Sorry for the OOCness of Sasuke in this story :P**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**+Releina Artemis+**


End file.
